


Runs Batted In

by dontkissthemonkeys



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sex, Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkissthemonkeys/pseuds/dontkissthemonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick watches the Red Sox game while on video chat with Kelly. Sexy shenanigans ensue when the game ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runs Batted In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toboldlydammitjim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlydammitjim/gifts).



Earlier in the evening when Nick has asked “Do you mind if I eventually turn on the Sox game?” while they video chatted over Skype, Kelly hadn’t thought anything of it as he murmured an affirmative. If he hadn’t been distracted folding laundry, he probably would have taken a moment or two to process the request and everything it would entail before agreeing. As it was, he hadn’t and had already said yes, promptly forgetting about it as he told Nick about his day.

 

So he didn’t regret his agreement until an hour or two later when Nick turned the game on. Or perhaps regret  was a strong word. He was simultaneously amused and bored as hell listening to Nick shout at the television, the players or officials or _someone_ apparently not doing what he thought they should be.

 

No matter how many times he’d watched games with Nick or listened to him and Ty, and sometimes Owen, argue about it, Kelly just couldn’t find it in him to be overly interested in the sport. He didn’t mind watching, would go to the games if asked, but it wouldn’t be his first choice of exciting activity.

 

“ _What the fuck kind of bullshit call was that?_ ” Nick shouted, his voice distorted by static as Skype apparently took offense at the yelling.

 

Kelly found himself wondering, with a sort of vague detachment, what the call had been and snorted when Nick groaned loudly and resumed swearing at his television. The more he yelled--the angrier he became--the thicker his accent turned, making several of his words near indistinguishable. It was only because of their twenty plus years of friendship that Kelly was able to decipher the words.

 

“Doing alright there, babe?” Kelly asked, a smile curling his lips and laughter coloring his voice. All he got in return was more ranting about how the umpire was an idiot and the batter needed to learn how to hit and what the fuck was with the pitchers tonight?

 

Snorting quietly, Kelly resigned himself to several hours of this and picked up his laptop, walking through the house until he reached the kitchen. He might as well make himself dinner while Nick floated in his baseball bubble. Pulling out the supplies necessary to make a sandwich, Kelly set about putting one together with the camera of the computer aimed at his back as it sat on the opposite counter.

 

A few minutes later, mouth full of lunch meat, cheese, lettuce, tomato, and bread, Kelly glanced back over at the screen just as Nick called his name. “Still here. Eating,” he mumbled around the large bite in his mouth.

 

“I’m setting the laptop down a minute,” Nick said and Kelly grunted in response. Frankly, he was surprised Nick hadn’t accidentally knocked it onto the ground as he watched baseball games with his whole body.

 

As he glanced at the wide screen, his vision was suddenly filled with the sight of the salon wall and a picture of the two of them that hung there. In the picture, they stood on the top of the deck, sunset behind them, while the wind ruffled their hair. Nick’s arm was slung around Kelly’s shoulders while both Kelly’s arms were wrapped around Nick’s bare torso. Kelly grinned widely as he looked straight into the camera Nick had extended, and he hadn’t realized until after the picture was taken that Nick wasn’t looking into the tiny camera. Instead, he’d been looking at Kelly. There was the barest hint of a smile on his face and his eyes looked darker than usual. Heat and desire were evident in his eyes, but even more than that, Kelly could clearly see the love and honest affection and devotion that Nick held for him.

 

It was one of his favorite pictures, and as soon as he’d seen it, Kelly had demanded that they make multiple print copies. The same picture hung in his bedroom at the cabin.

 

A smile, similar to the one in the picture, spread across his face as he finished his sandwich and dumped the counter crumbs into the sink. Picking up his laptop, he headed towards the living room and set it on the couch as he moved towards the television and slipped his _Lord of the Rings_ DVD into the Blu-Ray player.

 

When he settled on the couch, Kelly found that Nick was back in front of the webcam. He was shirtless. Kelly leered into his camera, admiring the sight of his boyfriend’s bare chest. “Did you Hulk out?”

 

“What?” Nick asked, a bemused smile spreading his lips.

 

“You know,” Kelly laughed, “you get so angry that you turn into the Hulk and your clothes rip. Do you still have pants on? Are you watching baseball _in the nude_ , Nicko? You dirty boy.”

 

Nick snorted loudly, shaking his head as he did so, and mock glared at Kelly. “This is not a laughing matter, bud. It’s bottom of the seventh and the Sox are down by four.”

 

Waving his hand dismissively, Kelly pressed play on his own television as the theme music began it’s third run-through. “Pft, there’s still plenty of time for them to catch up.”

 

“Not with the way they’re playing,” Nick muttered through clearly gritted teeth.

 

“Have a little faith, babe. Luck of the Irish and all that.”

 

\------

 

In a somewhat miraculous turn of events, the Red Sox did end up turning the game around, thanks to an unexpected grand slam and a few RBIs. Nick hooted and hollered his excitement as the game came to an end and fireworks went off at the stadium, nearly upending his laptop in the process.

When he looked down at the screen a few minutes, Kelly was sitting in front of his with a small smile on his face and his eyes focused on something above the laptop screen. Nick focused on the background noises he could hear and managed to pinpoint the movie, unsurprised that Kelly had used that to hold his attention while Nick watched the baseball game. They’d fallen into this pattern during the last season, and Kelly always ended up turning on one of the Tolkien movies.

 

“You must be my lucky charm,” Nick said, laughing when Kelly jerked in surprise. He’d clearly been so absorbed in the movie that he hadn’t noticed Nick had quieted after the game ended. Biting his lip, he watched as Kelly blinked several times in rapid succession as he glanced into his webcam.

 

His eyes were a bright shade of blue, one of the shades they reverted to when Kelly was happy, and Nick gasped quietly as a wide smile spread across Kelly’s face. “The Sox won, I take it?” Kelly asked, his voice a little rough from disuse.

 

Nick’s voice was deep, husky with lust and need for Kelly when he spoke again. “Yeah, kicked ass in the last few innings.”

 

Kelly’s eyes dilated in response to the tone of Nick’s voice and he shifted a little, clearly lifting the computer off his legs. “Go, Boston, go,” he said with a lick of his lips, and Nick reached down to adjust his pants of his growing erection. Kelly leaned closer to the screen, eyes widening, following the action as best he could through the computer. “What ya doin’, Nicko?”

 

Smirking, Nick slipped the hand inside his pants and rubbed a hand over his cock through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. “I think you know, Kels. You should join me.”

 

Nick watched Kelly’s throat bob as he swallowed hard and the minute movement of his shoulder as his hand, out of sight of the camera, clearly made a home in his pants. Kelly gasped just loud enough for Nick to hear the sound and his eyes slid shut, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. The movement of his shoulder increased as Kelly set a steady pace, moving his hand up and down over his cock.

 

“Open your eyes,” Nick growled, finally slipping his own hand inside his boxers and moving his hand in time with the Kelly and the little whimpers and moans that became louder with every passing moment.

 

Kelly’s eyes flicked open, obeying the demand, and he froze a second later, making a choking sound. Nick was about to ask what was wrong when Kelly suddenly laughed. “Hold on a sec, I can’t do this while the Orcs are yelling about finding the halflings.”

 

Snorting, Nick nodded quickly and waited for Kelly to pause the movie. When he returned his eyes back to the webcam, Nick grinned. “Continue.” A shiver ran through Kelly’s body and Nick groaned, wanting more than anything to be there so he could touch and kiss and lick Kelly’s body. “Fuck I want to touch you, Kels. If I was there, I would start at your neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave bruises for all the world to see. So everyone would know you’re mine. I would make my way down your chest and lick every inch of that dreamcatcher tattoo. Then I would continue down to that fucking six shooter and spend as much time as I damn well please on that spot. Finally, once I was finished there, I would push your hand aside and suck your dick until you were begging me to fuck you hard and fast and rough.”

 

“That wouldn’t take long,” Kelly gasped, body arching and making the laptop wobble slightly. “God…”

 

“No,” Nick rasped, “whose fucking name do you say?”

 

“ _Yours_. Nick, Nick, fuck you’re so hot.” Kelly laughed breathlessly and Nick could see him fighting to keep his eyes open as he stared through the tiny camera to meet Nick’s eyes.

 

Nick growled and lifted his hips, pushed his cock through his tight fist. He was close from just watching and listening to Kelly, not to mention imagining doing all those things and more to his willing body.

 

“ _Nick_ …”

 

“Come on, Kels, I want to hear you, see you.” Nick’s hand moved faster over his cock as he watched pleasure and pain mingle on Kelly’s face and he moved closer to coming. Kelly released a wordless shout a moment later and the pleasure surpassed the pain as a shudder ran through him. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Nick gasped. Pants came over the line and Nick groaned as he finished, sticky liquid splattering his abs as he came. “ _Kels_ …”

 

Kelly laughed breathlessly as Nick sagged back against the salon couch trying to catch his own breath. “I love when the Red Sox win.”

 

Choking on a laugh, Nick shook his head and reached for his t-shirt, using it to wipe off his hand and stomach. They fell into compatible, sated silence in the aftermath of their orgasms and simply watched each other through the camera, happy smiles gracing both of their faces.

 

After a few minutes, Nick finally broke the silence. “I hate to say it, but I should probably go. I need to head into work early tomorrow.”

 

“Dine and dash, huh?” Kelly smirked.

 

“Yeah, well…”

 

With a roll of his eyes, Kelly nodded. “Go to bed, babe. I’m headed there, too, as soon as I finish the movie.”

 

“Okay,” Nick laughed. “I love you, Kels.”

 

“I love you, too, Lucky. Sweet dreams.” After giving Nick one last smile, Kelly cut the connection and ended the call.

 

Nick shut down his laptop and grabbed the t-shirt, going downstairs to his bedroom. He performed his nightly routine and then climbed in bed. The silence of the room felt nearly suffocating and, even though he’d just been on Skype with Kelly, Nick missed him desperately. He wished Kelly was there to wrap around him, pressing his chest to Nick’s back and burying his face in Nick’s neck. Reaching for Kelly’s pillow, Nick pushed his face into the soft fabric and wallowed in the fading scent of his boyfriend, letting the small comfort lull him to sleep.

 


End file.
